


Who's Gonna Drive You Home

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Divorce, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eloping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Famous Harry, Famous Zac, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Married Couple, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Thirteen important things that happen to Harry but only when Zac is around...cause maybe Harry is slightly crazy on him and just wants him around so much.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Natalie Hanson/Taylor Hanson, Zac Hanson/Harry Styles
Kudos: 4





	1. I want to get drunk in public and have you take me home while I hit on you

Harry isn't sure he has ever been this drunk before but then again he has never really been out partying with people who aren't his own band members and he has also never drank MMMHops before so how was he supposed to know that only two could be his limit? Though he is pretty sure he has had more than two..maybe it's been three or four.

"Didn't expect you to bring a friend to the bar tonight Tay," a voice speaks from beside the man who Harry had agreed to come out drinking with after the Tulsa concert. Taylor had promised him no one here would care who he was and that no one would interrupt their partying and Harry almost wants to tell him off but he stops mid mouth open when he sees who it was that was speaking and he feels his cheeks heat up, knowing at least partially that it's his own reaction to the new person here and not the alcohol swimming in his blood stream.

"Zac," Taylor smiles and Harry is sure from the smile Taylor gives his brother that he isn't sorry for not telling Zac about having company. "Didn't figure you'd mind one more person on our weekly drinking night."

Harry is sure he sees Zac roll his eyes before he speaks to answer Taylor, "I wouldn't mind...if it wasn't him," he says so plainly and it's that moment that Harry feels as if half of his heart has shattered because what the fuck, his childhood crush obviously doesn't like him and really he shouldn't be surprised because he knows from extensively following the band that Zac is a music snob and hates most of the mainstream stuff.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asks before he can stop himself which only makes both Zac and Taylor turn to look at him with the same curious expression. "I mean I don't ever remember offending someone as handsome as you," he speaks rather too loud putting on the charm for Zac. At least he can blame this on the alcohol as he is known to be a pretty well loved up drunk and that has caused many awkward situations between him and his band mates.

Taylor snickers like a child at Harry's last words, "Yeah, what is wrong with him?" he asks and Harry can hear the teasing in his voice which is only making Zac glare. "He doesn't remember offending someone as handsome as you," he continues with his words his hands going out to pinch Zac's cheeks. "He called you handsome Z. I think the last time someone has called you handsome was when your wife was trying to get into your pants when she was dating you."

"Shut up," Zac hisses as he gave Taylor a look that Harry was sure could kill the man if looks were indeed possible of killing but luckily for Taylor they aren't. "I don't really want to talk about Kate tonight, she's the reason I came to get drunk. I'm guessing our guest can be the reason I get even more drunk."

Harry blushes more as Zac gives him a pointed look and he moves from his seat, the room spinning slightly but it doesn't stop him from walking to the other side of Zac and he plops down taking a seat, "I really would love to know what I did to your handsome face to make you hate me so much," he speaks as he finds his hand slowly moving to Zac's leg to rest there.

And he is being the loved up drunk again and he isn't sure if Zac is shooting him a look to kill or not but he doesn't even move his hand. He keeps it there feeling bold. It's not every day he can get drunk and try to flirt with his childhood celebrity crush, even if said crush hates him. Harry swears that maybe he can win Zac over.

"For starters your hand is in places it shouldn't be," Zac answers as he reaches down to remove Harry's hand. "And well...give me time to be around you long enough and I can probably think of more."

Harry smirks at Zac's words and puts his hand back on his leg, "But what if I like my hand there?" he asks as his voice goes to a seductive tone that he has used on many men before. If management knew he was doing it now especially in such a crowded place they'd probably have his head though because god forbid their closeted pop star get outed. They have to keep him looking available even if Harry wants nothing more than to come out and be free.

"Or maybe I like it here even better," Harry continues as his hand goes farther up Zac's leg right into thigh territory and he swears he can see the man blush. "You were always my favorite. Pretty sure I had one too many wank sessions with your pictures in my bathroom," he confesses his voice again going a little too loud.

Zac blushes or at least Harry thinks he does and again he moves Harry's hand but this time he says nothing and he just turns and orders his drink.

Harry isn't sure how he feels about being ignored but he feels hurt and he isn't sure why. Many a men and women would love to be in Zac's shoes and to prove his point he turns to the man sitting on the opposite of him and begins to flirt, this time getting the reaction he had wanted from Zac and before he knows it or can even comprehend what is happening he finds himself on some floor moving a little to close to a guy whose name he isn't actually one hundred percent sure of.

The only things he is sure of right now is the fact that Zac and Taylor have been watching him the whole time he has been out here dancing with this man and they also have been in what looks like a heated discussion with Zac looking more pissed off each time Taylor says something or each time he happens to steal a glance towards Harry and his new friend, whose hand Harry can feel is dangerously close to his bum.

It's then that he hears someone clear their throat and when Harry turns his head he is surprised to see Zac because when did Zac leave Taylor? and as he looks towards the bar he notices Taylor is gone so when did Taylor even leave? Has Harry really been paying that much attention to this stranger or has the alcohol just affected him that much?

"I need to drive you to the hotel now," Zac grits out as he reaches out and takes Harry away from the man too quickly which causes Harry to stop and just hold onto Zac, burying his head in Zac's neck.

"You smell really good handsome," Harry mutters before giggling as he finds his head lifting enough so he can look at Zac who just doesn't look pleased but before Zac can reply he hears the man he was dancing with complaining and saying something about the bitch being his tonight and that Zac can find his own bitch to take home.

Harry is offended by the guys words and he wants to turn around and say something but he doesn't. Instead Zac does it for him and he just stands there drunk and confused as to why Zac is defending someone he hates or Harry swears Zac hates him, he hated that Harry was here.

Zac walks away from Harry, which Harry could really kick him for as the room is spinning again but he doesn't kick Zac, not when Zac throws a punch at the man who called him a bitch. "He isn't a bitch," Zac mutters through his teeth and Harry knows better than to correct Zac, because really he can be a cock slut for the right man but most of the time he tops.

When Zac walks back to him Harry just groans as Zac grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the bar. "Where is Taylor?" he asks as they get outside and the fresh air hits him like a ton of bricks. It's not cold for September but it feels cooler than the bar felt. "And can you please slow down? I don't want to get sick," he requests, surprised when Zac finally does slow down.

"Taylor had to go home to his wife," Zac hisses out as he lets go of Harry's wrist. "Said I could take you to your hotel because I have no wife to report home to at a certain time anymore."

Harry stops in his tracks partly because of Zac's confession but also because of his stomach which feels queasy so he bends over, really hoping he doesn't lose the contents of his stomach. "You're married though," he whines out as he takes a few deep breaths though they don't seem to help him any.

"Was..well will be," Zac corrects himself and Harry hears his footsteps come a bit closer to where he is bent over. "She's divorcing me. Says she can't stay with someone who she found giving head to another man," he spits out so carelessly that it surprises Harry. "Even though I'm not gay. Honestly," he mutters and Harry wonders who Zac is trying to convince. Himself, Harry, or maybe even Kate though she isn't here right now.

"Maybe you're bi," Harry pipes up when he finally stands upright, surprised by how close Zac really is now.

Zac just shakes his head at that idea, "I don't like dick period," he mutters through gritted teeth and Harry thinks the way Zac's jaw clenches may be the hottest thing he has seen in awhile.

Harry laughs lightly but watches as Zac glares and turns his back and Harry follows behind him until they reach a truck. It's then that Zac unlocks the door and opens the passenger side, helping Harry up and inside but before Zac can shut the door Harry stops him, "If you didn't like dick I don't think your mouth would have been around one," he shrugs before giving Zac a smile only again to be met with a glare from Zac and that damn clenched jaw that Harry swears will be the death of him.

"Just shut up Styles," Zac tells him as he finally shuts the door while Harry feels himself blushing as he collapses against the seat he is sitting in. Zac called him by his last name and he has butterflies in his stomach that aren't the result of too much alcohol consumption. They're there because his childhood celebrity crush has addressed him by his last name even if he was telling him to shut up and God Harry really feels like such a fan girl right now.

When Zac gets in the truck Harry looks at him as he turns the radio on, "You know I did mean it when I said you smelled good," he speaks deciding to drop the gay issue for now. "I also meant it when I said I used to wank to your pictures in bathrooms."

"And I meant it when I said shut up Styles," Zac tells him plainly as he reaches to turn the radio on once the car is on the road and an old song that Harry barely knows the words too filters in. It's one about someone driving you home and so he just sighs and goes silent as he looks out the window, deciding to give Zac what he wants. Silence.

"I hate you because you're out," Zac finally speaks after a few moments of just the song going through the truck and Harry shoots his head towards Zac giving him what he hopes is a confused look. "You asked at the bar why I hated you and it's because you're out and maybe I don't really hate you, I'm just jealous. You're out and I can never be...not all of us can have supporting family or friends or fans."

Harry digests Zac's words, letting them sink in and settle in his system before he gives a harsh laugh, "I'm not all the way out," he responds maybe too much bitter. "At least not to my fans...though I think most suspect and the others are just blind and want a dick they will never have."

"Most do suspect," Zac adds and this time Harry is sure he blushes. "Not that I would know but Taylor checks tumblr and gossip sites. He knows you're shipped with that one band mate of yours, I think he is name is Lewis."

"Louis," Harry corrects him as he stifles a laugh. Leave it to Americans to get Louis' name wrong. "And I'm not dating him," he says harshly again almost wanting to tack on an anymore because he had dated Louis since he was sixteen up until he was nineteen then Louis had hurt him in the worst way possible. Louis had dumped him for a girl, had said he just wasn't gay and that he had been confused but now that he had met Eleanor he wasn't confused anymore.

Louis felt sorry though, Harry knew this from the glances Louis gave him every once in awhile but Louis being sorry can't fix what was broken nor can it make Louis gay again though Harry suspects he still is and he had just went back into the closet for some unknown reason.

"I want to be out to my fans though," Harry continues in Zac's silence. "But management won't allow me. May make us lose fans and I have to seem available. Have to seem straight so every December I have to get a new girl cause god forbid I be seen as anything but a womanizer," he spits out hating the damn image he has to live with until the contract ends. Then he can be free but sometimes he just wants to out himself anyway or have himself get outed somehow.

After his declaration the truck falls silent again and maybe that's okay. Maybe they both need silence after everything they have said, Harry thinks and when Zac pulls into the parking lot of the hotel where he is staying until he has to be at the airport tomorrow Harry unbuckles but hesitates before leaving the truck and Zac behind for good.

Licking his lips he turns to face him, "If you ever feel like coming out to your family, just ask Taylor to call me," he smirks putting on a brave face. "I don't think I'd mind being the first guy you fuck after you come out."

Zac laughs at that which makes Harry smirk even more because it's the first time Zac has been semi civil to him all night, "I don't think I want to fuck you. I'm not even sure you're my type."

"What better way to find out then fucking me?" Harry asks as he feels himself blush.

"I think you just want to say you fucked me," Zac speaks and Harry can tell he is teasing. Harry isn't sure what has made Zac okay with him now but he'll take it and maybe tomorrow he'll thank Taylor for making Zac drive him to his hotel.

Harry shrugs but still keeps his smirk, "Would it be wrong to want to brag about having sex with the guy who I wanked about growing up?" he asks as he inches ever closer to Zac. "Because I don't think it would be."

Harry sees Zac shake his head and if he notices Harry inching closer he doesn't say anything nor does he protest when Harry's lips find their way against his in one of Harry's sloppy kisses. It's not the best but it will do...and fucking hell Zac is responding back when Harry was so afraid Zac would just push him away even if he is being nice Zac right now.

When they both pull away Harry swears his heart is pounding too loud for him to hear anything else but he does his best to try to ignore it, "Like I said, just ask Taylor to call me...or well you could steal my number from Tay," he nods maybe a bit too eagerly before exiting Zac's car without another word or look back.

It's best that way because Harry fears if he had said or did anything else Zac would be following him inside and he isn't sure he wants to have sex with a man who at least isn't out to his family or fully out to himself and Zac seems to be teetering the edge. Harry wouldn't stand it if he lets another man use him like Louis did, he'd go crazy.

As he walks inside his hotel though Harry finds himself humming that darned song about being driven home and he thinks that maybe he already has gone crazy but the good kind and he hopes that Zac does call him because well fucking hell he is Zac Hanson and he may be gay and he could come out..and maybe they could fuck and live happily ever after. It's what Harry has wanted for so long but he never thought it would or could actually happen.


	2. I want to lay with you under the stars and talk about the future like I’ve got it all planned

Harry never expected to see Zac again honestly after the Tulsa show. Harry never really did expect Zac would want to see him again even after their drunken kiss before he had went inside his hotel. Harry was just too damn afraid that he had scared Zac off for good but it seems he was wrong because Zac has shown up in Miami for the last show of the tour.

It was something that had surprised Harry when the guard had told him he had a visitor and when he left the backstage area to go see who it was he almost had a heart attack upon seeing Zac though luckily he didn't because he still had a show to perform and knowing Zac was there maybe made him perform better than he would have because he had been trying to show off, impress Zac but how much did he really have to impress him? If drunk him hadn't scared Zac off then maybe he was okay.

"I'm surprised you showed up," Harry speaks finally breaking his silence and he shifts on the blanket he is lying on in the back part of Zac's truck because Zac was actually dumb enough or maybe smart enough to drive all the way to Miami from Tulsa and right now they are both laying in the back of his truck in some parking lot of a run down and abandoned building on a back road that Harry isn't even sure how Zac knew it existed. "I was afraid drunk me had scared you off in Tulsa."

Zac laughs at those words and for a second Harry is almost scared he had truly scared Zac back then. "You really think drunk you scared me?" he asks and Harry can feel Zac's gaze on him which makes him blush. "You've never been around my brother when he is shit face drunk. He's probably worse than you."

Harry blushes more but turns his head to look at Zac, "I doubt he is hitting on you though and acting like a total fucking fangirl."

"Oh he may not act like a fangirl but he does hit on me," Zac speaks and Harry raises his eyebrow in question. "Taylor hits on everyone though but luckily I think even in his most drunken of states Taylor realizes we are brothers and would never cross that line with me, though really I bet he has crossed that line with men before."

"He never tried to cross that line with me in Tulsa," Harry chimes in knowing Taylor had been strictly platonic with him.

Zac once again laughs at Harry's words and again Harry is afraid he has messed up. It's almost funny but it's like he is constantly in need of Zac's approval and he almost blames that on the fact that he grew up with a life long crush on the man.

"It's because he knew you had a crush on me," Zac finally speaks which breaks up Harry's thoughts. "He usually tries not to sleep with people who like me."

"Usually," Harry mutters while trying not to laugh which earns him a glare from Zac, a glare that makes him stop laughing. "So...why are you here?" he asks once he has composed himself. "Not that I'm complaining because laying in the bed of your truck on this blanket with you is kind of romantic."

Zac shakes his head at that and Harry swears if it wasn't dark out that he could probably see the older man blush. "Can't I just want to see you?" he asks though Harry is sure he hears a hint of something else in Zac's voice but he can't place the emotion.

"But you seemed like you hated me in Tulsa," Harry answers as he moves just a bit closer to Zac. "You kept telling me to shut up."

"I don't hate you. I told you I was just jealous," Zac sighs as he bites his lip. "You're out..well at least to the people who matter," he clarifies before Harry has chance to interrupt and do it for him. "I..I guess that is partly why I am here. To tell you I plan on coming out to them on New Year's day. Why not start 2015 off with a bang, right?"

Harry stares at Zac silently for awhile before deciding to speak, "And you're positive telling them is what you want to do?" he asks feeling a bit proud for Zac right now for coming to such a huge decision.

Zac nods, "Positive as I can be," he says and Harry watches as Zac looks away from him. "That's basically the only thing I have planned for 2015 and it scares me shitless and that's why I came to see you, okay. Because you're out to your family and friends and I just..I need someone to talk too whose been there."

"I'm kind of flattered," Harry blushes as he speaks and he is being honest. He is flattered that Zac wants to talk to him and god damn it he swears just maybe his stupid boyish crush on Zac has grown a size or two. "I..I think I may find a way to come out to the fans next year," he adds on seeing Zac look at him again.

"But don't you have a contract?" Zac asks his voice coming out confused.

Harry nods his head in response, "Yeah, but I'm just sick of living in the closet and I don't know if a contract is worth being miserable over. I...I don't want to get in trouble or get the band in trouble but I do want to be free and be happy," he sighs knowing he has wanted that for some time but it seems ever since he lost Louis that feeling has only gotten stronger.

"But when did you change your mind on all that?" Zac asks another question and Harry is sure he hears genuine confusion in Zac's voice. "I mean when you first signed the contract you had to know you'd be put in the closet right?"

"I did, yeah," Harry admits as he frowns. "But I was young and naïve. I never expected it to last this long and..well...I had Louis and it made it a little better then."

It's after his confession on the Louis part that things go silent and it's in the silence that Harry realizes he has just confirmed to Zac that he was indeed with Louis and he has inadvertently outed Louis too, even if Louis still claims he is no longer gay and still loves Eleanor whom Harry is sure he hates just a bit because every time he sees them together he feels like he is having salt rubbed in an open wound.

"So you did date Louis?" Zac asks finally breaking the silence and Harry isn't sure he is relieved or not, mainly because even though he confirmed it already he doesn't want to vocally confirm it with a yes.

Harry closes his eyes briefly as he takes a deep breath and he can't help but hope he is doing the right thing, "Yeah, we did date but Louis now claims he isn't gay anymore. He broke up with me last year for some girl named Eleanor, claims he loves her and being gay was just some silly phase."

"And do you believe him?" Zac asks and as he speaks Harry can feel Zac moving closer which makes him open his eyes again. He is surprised at just how close Zac has gotten though it's a good surprised.

Harry shakes his head as he locks eyes with Zac, "No," he answers plainly because it's the truth. He doesn't believe that being gay was a phase for Louis and he thinks for some reason Louis has now just gone back into the closet and he wishes he knew why. "Maybe a part of me hopes if I come out he'll be brave enough to do the same...and we can...we can get back together," he whispers knowing that even with Louis hurting him a part of him loves Louis because Louis was his first everything and maybe your first love always owns every little piece of you even if you hate it.

"And here I thought you wanted me," Zac teases which eventually causes Harry to crack a smile. "I mean you sure were throwing yourself at me in Tulsa and we kissed. I should've known you were just using me to get over Louis and possibly brag about having sex with me."

Laughing Harry smiles more as he rolls his eyes, "I wasn't using you and anyway you said I wasn't your type so I don't think you'd care if I still want to get back together with Louis next year after I come out."

"I know I said you weren't my type, but you could be," Zac says and Harry just looks at him as his mouth drops open and he is sure he feels his eyes widen and Zac starts to laugh which makes Harry want to punch him, though not too hard because how can he hurt someone so cute? "I..I never really have given any a guy a chance before not even the one Kate caught me giving a blow job too. That's as far as I ever went with him or anyone."

Harry blushes at that but once he has control of his brain he decides to speak, "Are you saying you want to fuck me Zachary Hanson?"

His question seems to make Zac blush and cause him to look away, "I don't think I'd be so opposed to it," he admits and Harry is half sure this is a really good dream he is having and not reality. "But it will be hard to fuck you once you come out and get back together with Louis."

Just staring at Zac, Harry feels himself blush more and he bites his lip, "Well..maybe we can fuck before I come out and get back with Louis?" he asks as he nods his head slightly. "But it has to be after you come out. I don't want to fuck you until after you come out."

"Deal," Zac seemingly agrees and before Harry can respond to him he feels Zac's lips on his own and he is surprised by this kiss because for once he didn't initiate it, Zac did and this is a good change from their meeting in Tulsa and well it's also a really good kiss, a kiss he lets happen and he closes his eyes for.

As the kiss continues Harry lets his arm somehow snake it's way across Zac's hips and he feels content, almost like he could get used to kissing Zac and he thinks it's almost a shame that he now has most of 2015 figured out. Fuck Zac after he comes out and then come out to the public himself and hopefully win Louis back so they can both be free together like they always planned, there is no room for changing those plans even if he could be okay with kissing Zac for the rest of his life. Zac isn't his forever...Louis is his forever.

Pulling away from the kiss almost reluctantly Harry heaves a sigh as he bites his lip briefly, "We..we should get going," he speaks almost stuttering at first. "I have a flight to Los Angeles to catch early in the morning and you probably have to start the long trek back to Tulsa," he says as he sits up and moves his arm off of Zac before finding a way down out of Zac's turck.

Zac stays silent as he too gets down and folds the blanket they had been laying on and Harry isn't sure he likes Zac's silence because he doesn't know if it's the good kind or the bad kind.

"You know," Zac begins after the blanket is folded and under his arm. "Maybe if you fuck me you might not want to go back to Louis. I could just be that good that I ruin your plans."

Harry can't help but laugh at that and he shakes his head, "Someone is very cocky of their abilities when they've never even fucked a man before," he says as he smirks and inches closer to Zac. "But I highly doubt you could ruin my plans. Once I set my mind to something I don't change it," he admits before kissing Zac again on the lips but this kiss is much more brief and chaste.

"Now drive me back to my hotel you cute chauffeur," Harry teases after he pulls away and he walks towards the passenger side. "I need my beauty rest before my flight, otherwise I will look horrible."

"I doubt you could ever look horrible," Zac responds which makes Harry's heart leap in his chest some. "You're kind of on Taylor level beauty. Even without sleep you'd still be hot as hell."


	3. I want to break in your arms once in a while because I don’t have it all planned

Harry chews his lip harshly as he sits in his hotel room in Vegas. It's his twenty-first birthday today and while he had a party in Los Angeles just a few days ago he is now having one here in Vegas as well, this one is courtesy of Taylor Hanson whom he has kept in contact with thanks to his now regular contact with Zac, something that had happened after he had came to see him in Miami.

Zac had seemingly kept his word about talking to Harry through his coming out and Harry was sure he was the first person Zac texted after he had came out to his family on New Years and then a week after that Zac had set up a interview with People Magazine and he had came out publicly to everyone.

Harry was sure he had never been more proud of someone in his entire life because he knew coming out publicly was a huge step and luckily for Zac it seemed his fans, the die hard ones who truly mattered had stuck by him and were still supporting him, though his ex-wife on the other hand hadn't really been the most supportive. Harry knew from what he had been told she took his official coming out the hardest and now she was supposedly threatening to somehow bar his three children from him.

"Here is to Zac's divorce being finalized today!" Taylor cheers and his words interrupt Harry's thought process which was probably a good thing because Harry hates thinking right now, especially when besides being proud for Zac he is also depressed over his own life because right now it seems like none of what he said in the back of Zac's truck is ever going to happen.

"Your divorce is final today?" Harry asks before taking the shot he had been holding in his hands. He knows he probably shouldn't since he isn't sure how many shots he has had before this though he swears Taylor has had way more than either he or Zac and Taylor seems fine right now so maybe one more shot won't kill him and maybe one more shot will help cheer him up even though the others have failed.

Zac nods his head in response and Harry watches as a truly genuine grin plasters his lip, "I'm free of the old wicked witch and I'm out...and life is pretty damn good right now," he says as he locks eyes with Harry. "It seems everything I wanted in Miami to happen has happened and my life isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Harry wants to smile and be happy for Zac, he really and truly does but he can't and the moment he tries to force a smile onto his lips he feels tears welling up in his eyes and he really doesn't want to cry in front of a drunk Taylor or even a drunk Zac so he stands from the bed he had been sitting on and he makes his way out of the room without even uttering an excuse and he hopes and prays that neither Hanson brother follows him.

But of course when does Harry ever get what he wants this year? It's only after he makes it to the elevators and he sits down beside them that he realizes Zac has followed him because the moment he lifts his head he can see Zac through the tears he hadn't even realized where coming down his cheeks.

"Modest won't let me come out," Harry explains because he can see the confusion written on drunk Zac's face. "I can't come out and be free and I know I said I didn't care about the contract but I don't wanna hurt my friends and the band...I don't wanna ruin Louis' career or theirs," he hiccups as he cries harder without even meaning too. "And Eleanor is pregnant so even if I did come out I wouldn't get Louis not the way I want him."

If Harry is expecting Zac to say anything though he is wrong. Zac doesn't say a word, not to laugh at him or call him naïve or even words of encouragement. Instead Harry just feels Zac's arms slip around him and he closes his eyes letting his body move into Zac's until his head is resting on Zac's shoulder.

"My life is so fucked up from how I saw it...how I thought it would be," Harry sighs as he hiccups again and he really hope that Zac doesn't care that he is probably ruining his shirt with tears. "I was supposed to be out one day with Louis. I was supposed to be the one having a family with Louis. I was supposed to be happy and free and have the white picket fence. I want the white picket fence," he whines not caring that he sounds like a girl nor does he care that he is now a blubbering idiot in front of Zac. If Zac cared about that he doubts Zac would willingly be listening to him have a fucking break down over life and how everything he had planned has fallen apart.

"When did you find out about Eleanor being pregnant?" Zac finally speaks and Harry swears he hears compassion in Zac's voice. It's something he never thought he would hear from Zac after their first meeting in Tulsa but somehow they have come a long way in just five or so months. They have almost become friends or maybe they already are friends and Harry just can't see it yet because of blinders.

"Yesterday," Harry mutters as he lifts his head. "L..Lou was in Los Angeles for my birthday and he told me before I caught my flight out here. He fucking told me at the airport before I got on a plane."

Zac frowns slightly and Harry watches as he reaches his hand to wipe away some of his tears, an action that makes Harry's breath hitch and his heart to beat a bit faster, "Were you with him again?" he asks and it's a simple question. A question that makes Harry blush.

Closing his eyes so he doesn't have to see Zac's face, Harry nods his head briefly, "We slept together hours before I had to catch my flight. He came to California and I thought we..we'd have another chance but he just slept with me and then told me Eleanor was pregnant and he's staying with her. He fucking used me and kicked me when I was already down."

Again Zac doesn't respond for awhile and Harry isn't sure he likes that but he does like what Zac does next and that's kiss him. It's a different kiss then their last few kisses they have shared and it's a kiss that makes Harry moan then blush because Harry has realized that they are in the hallway of the hotel and anyone could see them sitting here kissing.

It's that thought that makes Harry think of pulling away from the kiss but he doesn't, he doesn't pull away and he allows Zac's tongue entrance into his mouth when it runs across his lips. It's almost weird having Zac's tongue in his mouth because it feels just a bit different than Louis' did but it also feels right for the moment and soon he finds himself maneuvering his way into Zac's lap, an action that the older man doesn't stop him from doing.

In fact Zac's hands soon find their way onto Harry's ass which is covered with a pair of tight black skinny jeans and soon he is moving Harry's hips into his own and Harry moans again because fuck he can feel Zac's hard on through both of their jeans and that makes him hard as well and they are being even more risky by doing this out in the hallway. He could be seen by someone who knows who he is and leak this to the media and Modest would have a field day then.

Shivering when he feels Zac's hand go under his shirt, Harry grinds against him again but this time he finally pulls away from the kiss and lets his forehead rest against Zac's, "No touching until we're married," he whispers half teasing but it's after his words that he sees a glint of something pass in Zac's brown eyes.

"Then marry me," Zac responds which shocks Harry because that isn't what he was expecting. "Marry me Harry."

Harry swallows hard and he really should say no, he really honestly should, "Okay," he squeaks out before he even has a chance to go with the rationale side of his brain instead of the drunk side. "Okay," he repeats because he really doesn't think Zac is serious at all and that he is joking and they will probably be in Zac's own hotel room within minutes fucking each other because they can't use Harry's since Taylor is still in there.

Zac smiles though and somehow manages to stand up with Harry still attached to him, which makes Harry slip his legs around Zac's waist and his arms immediately go to hold onto Zac's neck for dear life because he refuses to fall on his ass because of the sudden change in position Zac has made.

"We can use Taylor as our witness and get married tonight," Zac speaks again and Harry feels his cheeks go flush because he realizes Zac is being serious and holy fuck they are going to get married and he should stop this but his sober side really is gone right now it seems so all he can do is hope that maybe Zac's sober side kicks in because his isn't going to and one of them needs some common sense before they end up making a huge mistake.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Harry takes several deep breaths as he stands in his hotel room again and as he does this he looks down at the twist tie on his ring finger. It was the only thing he and Zac had to use as wedding bands or well actually it's the only thing that Taylor as the witness and best man had on him, two fucking twist ties, one in red and one in white and Harry has the one in white while Zac has the one in red and two twist ties and a marriage license are what is now legally binding Harry to Zac.

Hearing the bathroom door open Harry turns around and does his best to plaster on a smile as Zac walks towards him clad only in a towel, "Didn't take you long to freshen up," he mutters as he feels Zac's arms slide around his waist and he hates how nervous he is compared to the last time he was around Zac and drunk. He was so much bolder then or maybe he is bold because it semi was him that even planted the idea of marriage into Zac's head.

"Because I knew I had something waiting for me," Zac says as he leans in and kisses Harry and Harry just sighs before kissing Zac back, his body moving into the older man's body...into his husband's body.

Kissing him a bit longer Harry lets Zac lead him to the bed and as they walk towards the bed somewhere along the way Zac's towel goes missing as does Harry's shirt and when Harry hits the bed he pulls away and looks up into Zac's eyes suddenly feeling more nervous than he already was.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asks finally as his heartbeat gets faster and he feels his cheeks going warm as he blushes. "I mean..this..it's your first time having sex with a man," he says knowing Zac hasn't been with anyone besides the man Kate caught him with, the man whom he had only given a blow job too.

Zac nods his head as he locks eyes with Harry, "I am nervous but I'd say right now you seem much more nervous than I am."

"I guess I am nervous too," Harry admits as he blushes more. "Not for the sex part but we're married. We're legally fucking married and I've never been married and I don't know how to be a husband and what if this leaks to the media?"

"We'll deal with the leaking when it happens," Zac answers and his voice sounds sure that it will happen. Harry knows it probably will but right now he doesn't want to think of that. "But right now I can assure you, you can be a good husband...you'll learn as we go along with this," he continues before leaning in to kiss Harry again.

Harry returns the kiss and he does his best to push all of his worries aside because in all honesty he really does want to fuck his husband, hell he has wanted this opportunity ever since his celebrity crush on Zac started ages ago and Zac is now his husband and there is nothing stopping it from happening except his mind if he lets it and he is going to refuse that.

Reaching for Zac's hands as the kiss deepens, Harry puts them on the button of his jeans and he smirks against Zac's lips when Zac seems to get the hint and undoes his jeans, soon sliding them down along with the underwear that he has on. Underwear that Harry has just realized was a pair of women's underwear because usually when he wears his tight jeans, women's underwear seems to work the best.

"Nice underwear," Zac mutters as he pulls away from the kiss and again Harry feels himself blushing but before he can respond properly he feels Zac's lips attaching to his neck and all Harry can do is moan and curse as Zac slowly kisses a trail down his neck and stomach and towards Harry's aching cock. A cock that he wants in Zac's mouth because Harry swears Zac has lips that were made for sucking dick.

Feeling his eyes fall closed as Zac's lips brush over one of his laurel tattoo's near his hip bones, Harry bucks his hips and counts down in his head until he feels Zac's lips finally reach his cock and the moment the warm wetness of Zac's mouth takes him in he grins like a kid in a fucking candy store.

"Fuck," Harry moans out as he opens his eyes finally and looks down to see Zac between his legs, his mouth moving up and down his cock and Harry isn't complaining because it's the best feeling in the world and watching Zac blow him is probably the best sight in the world. He almost wishes he had put a video camera somewhere just so he could have something to remember in the morning when he is sober and his drunk haziness has faded, stealing most of his memories from tonight.

It's after he curses that he feels Zac's mouth pick up it's pace and he moans louder, his hands quickly moving down to tangle into Zac's long hair and he pulls it softly as he arches his hips up, making his cock go farther into Zac's mouth, something that he doesn't seem to protest because he just keeps sucking, even finding ways to look up at Harry on occasion and each time their eyes lock, Harry feels a shiver run down his spine.

Zac's good at giving head and Harry realizes then whoever it was that Zac's ex caught him with he doesn't blame. How can he blame any man for wanting Zac's lips around their cock, though he also knows if Zac ever cheats on him he'd kill the man his husband fucked and maybe just maybe he'd kill his husband too and shit calling Zac his husband in his head is now almost an easy thing to do for him.

"I..fuck...I need to be inside you," Harry manages to speak after awhile knowing if Zac doesn't stop sucking his cock he is going to come even before he has a chance to be inside Zac and he really really wants to be inside Zac. He wants to be the first man that Zac lets inside of him.

When Zac pulls away Harry only pouts briefly because before he knows it Zac is straddling his hips and Harry feels a smirk appearing on his lips as he holds his fingers up to Zac, "Suck them," he says almost demanding. He knows he has to get Zac ready for what is about to happen and what better way than to finger him but god damn it he just wants to watch Zac suck his fingers and get them ready before he puts them in places he never thought they would be.

Watching as Zac obeys him he is sure he could almost come at the sight of Zac sucking on his fingers much like he sucked on his dick. "Your lips were made for sucking on things," he mutters which makes Zac lock eyes with him as he sucks Harry's fingers much more slowly and deliberate and Harry moans when he realizes that Zac's ass is slowly rubbing against his hard cock.

"Such a god damn tease," Harry tsks as he shakes his head though to be honest he kind of likes Zac teasing him.

When Zac lets his fingers fall from his mouth Harry whimpers again. "You like it," Zac speaks and his voice is full of a lust that Harry isn't sure he has heard before.

"Maybe," Harry agrees as he gives Zac a wink before slipping his hands between them and the same fingers that Zac had in his mouth are now other places in Zac's body and Harry waits to begin to move them until he knows that Zac had adjusted to them being there because he doesn't want to hurt Zac as much as he is going to be hurting already.

"Y..you okay?" Harry asks eventually once he does start to move his fingers and he locks eyes with Zac.

Zac nods his head and Harry takes that as an okay to move his fingers faster inside of Zac and it's not long after he does that he watches Zac's head fall back as he bites his lip hard and Harry swears it's one of the most obscene things he has ever seen from Zac so far and he kind of loves it.

Harry is sure he could just lay here all night and watch Zac get off as he fingers him but he knows he really can't and his dick does want relief, his dick wants to be inside Zac so Harry hesitates only briefly and removes his fingers which now causes Zac to be the one whimpering and Harry has to stop himself from chuckling because how the tables have turned tonight.

"Don't you want my cock inside of you?" Harry asks with a faux innocence as he grabs a hold of Zac's hips and positions Zac right above his still aching and hard cock. "Or you know we could just go back to my fingers."

"No," Zac whines as he shakes his head. "I..I want your cock inside of me."

Harry smirks at that answer but before he can move Zac down on him he moans out as Zac takes the first step and slowly moves down on him and now it's Harry's turn to close his eyes as his head falls back and his teeth bite into his lips hard enough that he is afraid he may break skin.

Zac is so fucking tight and he really hopes that he can last a bit longer, just a bit fucking longer.

"You like?" Zac asks and Harry opens his eyes and nods because that is all he can do. No words are going to come and if they did they'd all be curse words. "Good, because I'm nervous now," Zac adds on as he leans down to kiss Harry and it's during the kiss that Harry feels Zac start to move on him slowly and usually during sex he wouldn't like slow but this is Zac's first time and he really can't fuck him senseless like he wants to do.

So instead Harry just closes his eyes again and lets his body match Zac's slow movements and eventually before he knows it Harry is finding himself coming unglued as he releases inside of Zac and he repeats Zac's name as if it is some prayer to the Gods above and he really hopes he isn't going crazy and that Zac really is moaning out as his name as he trembles above him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac moaning out his name, that is really the only thing Harry remembers the next morning when he is harshly awoken by the sound of two cell phones seemingly ringing at the same time and as he opens his eyes and reaches for his own cell he can hear Zac beside him muttering curse words.

"Hello?" Harry asks into the receiver as his eyes land on the clock by the bedside which tell him it is nine in the morning though for him it feels much too soon to be up and his body almost feels like it was hit by a Mac truck.

"Is it true?" Louis' voice ask on the other end of the phone and Harry pauses for a second wondering just what Louis means and before he can answer though he feels the bed shift as Zac stands, his own cell phone glued to his ear and Harry does his best not to stare at Zac's naked body.

"Is what true?" Harry finally asks as he comes to his senses realizing that Louis is on the other end of the phone still.

Louis sighs before speaking again, "That you got married last night? TMZ and other news sites are going crazy over the fact that you got married to Zac fucking Hanson last night in Las Vegas."

Swallowing hard at Louis' words Harry lifts his head again and this time Zac is no longer facing away from him. Zac is looking at him with the same scared look that Harry is sure he is wearing. "Y..yeah Lou, it's true," he confirms as he looks down at his ring finger where the twist tie still is in place and he is almost surprised that even in his drunken haze he does still remember some things, very minor things like the wedding chapel and Taylor producing twist ties instead of rings.

"Harry how could you be..." Louis starts to speak but Harry hits to end the call because really he isn't in the mood to listen to Louis bitch at him, not when Louis has recently broke his heart all over again.

"We're married," Zac states the moment Harry has laid his phone down and Harry just nods his head. "That was Kate calling to bitch at me and remind me how disgusting I am," he sighs as he plops at the end of the bed obviously not caring that he is still butt naked but then again Harry is quite sure they had sex last night so what use would it be to cover up?

Laughing Harry slowly moves closer to Zac, leaving the comfort of the blankets he had been surrounded in, "Louis was the one who called me. Said all the news sites were going crazy," he whispers as he finally realizes what this means. The fucking public now knows he is gay and he is out like he always wanted but he is sure he is going to get in trouble with Modest and he is afraid what this could mean for the band.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asks softly as he looks at Zac as if the older man has all the answers to fix this. "Do you think we could get divorced and blame it on a dare from Taylor?" he asks knowing Zac's brother could be a good scape goat for this. "I'm going to be in so much shit and this isn't how I wanted to come out...this isn't how it was supposed to go."

"No, it was supposed to be you coming out then getting Louis back," Zac speaks his voice having a bitterness in it that rocks Harry slightly because he isn't sure why Zac is so bitter. "But Eleanor is pregnant," he states and Harry realizes that he must have told Zac that last night but he honestly doesn't remember that which means that Zac had to have been a lot less drunk than he was.

Harry just runs a hand through his hair as he looks away from Zac, "How sober were you?" he asks finally not even caring at the moment that they are still in a bind with this marriage.

"I only had one drink," Zac reveals and Harry keeps his gaze off of Zac. "I..I guess I didn't realize or know just how drunk you were but I didn't and I was sober by the time we got married and I'm not sure I regret it and I'm not sure I want a divorce and to blame Taylor for this idea when in the end it's probably my fault for letting it happen when I could have stopped it."

Listening to Zac, Harry heaves a sigh, finally looking up at him, "You want to stay married to me?" he asks his voice almost squeaking at the end. "I..I don't know how to be a husband," he says surprising himself that he isn't as angry as he should be but maybe all that yoga he does in his spare time pays off. "I don't know to be a husband and the media is going to have even more of a field day with our lives."

"We could give it a trail run," Zac suggests and Harry feels him moving closer. "A year and if in a year we find we suck together or that you make a lousy husband well we can divorce," he finishes and Harry can see a playful glint in his eyes. "And let the media have a field day with our lives..we'll survive even if we kill everyone else from shock in the process."

Harry laughs at that but finds himself nodding his head, "O..okay," he agrees because in the end maybe a trail run of marriage wouldn't be so bad and a year isn't that long. Harry just hopes that during this year that he and Zac can get along and not kill each other because now they have to actually be around each other and not just text or call on the phone.

Zac doesn't speak again though, instead Zac just moves even closer and kisses Harry on the lips and somehow before Harry can even register what is happening he is finding himself being pushed back on the bed and well at least this time he will remember the sex better than he did last night.


End file.
